Marked
by Elizabeth.Didima.Vulturi
Summary: Alice por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, Jasper, pero luego de un viaje que este tuvo que hacer Volterra, todo cambia. ¿Quién sera esa muchacha de ojos marrones que dice ser la verdadera novia de Jasper, y ¿Que le pasa a Edward con ella?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sino a Stephanie Meyer, la historia solo sa hice con el fin de entreternerme un rato.

Aclaro el nombre es el mismo que un libro que lei, pero no tiene nada que ver la historia.

* * *

Bella POV

Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, el día de mi… Boda. Debía Casarme con alguien que no amo solo para poder salvar a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Estoy esperando que la marcha fúnebre ups digo nupcial comience. Tan tan tataaan…

Empiezo a marcha. Noto que vinieron muchos vampiros; sí un humano viese esto seguramente saldría corriendo; pero yo no, ya que no los veo cómo mis depredadores sino cómo mi nueva familia. Y ahora los veo; Cayo y Marco, los padrinos, el primero mirándome con ambición y el segundo con aburrimiento y una pizca de algo que pude detectar como arrepentimiento. Y allí esta Aro, en el medio, esperándome impacientemente.

Al final llego al altar sin poder retrasar esto un segundo más; suspiro, todo termino, ya nada importa, nada excepto él, la única persona a la que realmente podré amar. Y así con un último suspiro de mi parte, el sacerdote comienza…

* * *

Chan cha cha chaaan. Bueno este es mi priemer fic así que pliiiiiiis no sean muy duros.

Gracias y besos

Eli.D.V.


	2. La extraña llamada

Alice POV

Estaba sentada en la sala de nuestra casa esperando ansiosamente el llamado de mi amado Jasper… Aún recuerdo el día que nos encontramos, en la secundaria de Forks; hace un año.

: FLASH BACK:

Estábamos en la casa preparándonos para otro día más en la secundaria, cuando de repente una visión vino a mí.

"_Éramos nosotros cuatro en la cafetería de la escuela mirando nuestros almuerzos sin tocarlos cómo siempre, cuando un chico rubio entró por la puerta. Era muy pálido y tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba claro, era uno de nosotros, un vampiro, al parecer era uno de los nuestros, ya que sus ojos era de un hermoso color ámbar. Posó su mirada en nosotros y…"_

Rayos, ahí terminaba mi visión y no podía ver que iba a suceder luego, que frustrante

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto mi hermano entrando por la puerta de mi habitación con los demás integrantes de mi familia detrás de él.

-No tengo idea, nunca antes lo había visto-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rosalie un poco irritada, siempre odiaba cuando Edward y yo hablábamos de mis sin explicárselas a ellos.

-Un vampiro ha llegado al pueblo y, al parecer, viene para quedarse ya que lo vi en el instituto-

-Hay que decirle a Carlisle-Fue lo único que dijo Emmet

-Lo mejor es que tengamos cuidado, no sabemos que hace aquí ni que es lo que quiere-Concluyó Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todos se nos quedaron mirando, cómo era usual; mi hermana adoraba tener toda la atención en ella, mientra que Edward odiaba tener que oír todas las mentes de estudiantado.

Habíamos decidido llegar temprano y quedarnos esperando a ver si teníamos la suerte de ver a nuestro "infiltrado" antes de que las clases empezaran. Esperamos por media hora, hasta que tocó el timbre, pero nada, ni rastros del desconocido; decidimos entrar, al fin y al cabo, según mi visón, lo veríamos en el almuerzo.

………

Las clases pasaron sin precedentes a excepción de que todos estaban hablando del nuevo alumno y de lo hermoso que era (Ha!; si tan solo supieran que esa hermosura era para poder atraerlos a su muerte). Lamentablemente no tuve surte de verlo en ninguna de mis clases, espero que los chicos hayan tenido más suerte.

Ahora me encontraba en clase de historia (realmente ya estaba harta de ver por decimoctava vez la segunda guerra mundial; ¡Por favor! ¡Yo estuve presente en parte de ella!) Esperando que el timbre sonara para así poder ir a la cafetería, se puede decir que estaba un poquito emocionada (N/A: Claaaro, Alice un "poquito" emocionada, nadie se la cree) por conocer al vampiro de cabellos dorados de mi visión. Estaba abstraída en mis pensamientos cuando el bendito timbre sonó; _al fin_; pensé para mi misma.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me dispuse a inspeccionarla meticulosamente, pero ni rastro de él. Cuando me iba a dar por vencida y dirigirme a la mesa con mis hermanos, lo vi, estaba entrando por la puerta de la cual hace unos minutos había entrado yo. Mis hermanos se levantaron dispuestos a atacar si era necesario, eso lo puso alerta y empezó a gruñir, claro que ninguno de los humanos podía escucharlo, como tampoco podían escuchar a mis hermanos mientras susurraban planes de ataque.

Todo pasó en un segundo, él se dirigió a mí para atacarme sin importar nada, mis hermanos se acercaron lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención, y yo solo podía verle a él; en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo supe; yo le pertenecía y él me pertenecía a mí.

Me acerqué y le dije "Me hiciste espertar mucho" a lo que el respondió "lo siento"

Luego de eso nos hicimos cada vez más unidos, me contó mucho de sus viajes, o al menos todo lo que pudo ya que por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar pedazos de su vida como vampiro, lo cual era muy extraños por que nuestra memoria es mejor que la de un elefante.

: FIN FLASH BACK:

Aún sigo algo preocupada de que él fuese a Volterra, aun que me aseguro que todo estaba bien cuando me llamó al llegar a la guardia de lo Vulturi. Parece que ocurrió algo con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte y él fue a ayudarles; lo extraño fue que no pude predecir que esto sucedería. Realmente fue muy extraño…

: FLASH BACK:

Estábamos todos en la sala de estar cuando el celular de mi Jazzy empezó a sonar.

J: ¿Si?… Si… ¿Que? ¿Por qué?... De acuerdo ¿Cuándo?... Ahí estaré… Claro adiós

Ed: ¿Quienes son Peter y Charlotte?

J: Son unos amigos que conocí hace tiempo

Ed: Ajá, ¿Tienes idea por que?

J: No, la verdad no lo comprendo.

Em: ¡Hey! ¡No somos plantas! ¡Explíquennos que pasa!

Car: Calma hijo; Jasper ¿Podrías explicarnos que esta pasando?

J: Mis amigos fueron llamados por los Vulturi a su guardia y ahora han solicitado mi ayuda; debo partir en dos horas.

¡¿Qué?! ¿En dos horas nada más? Esto no es justo. Pero supongo que debe ser muy importante.

Al: Pero; ¿Volverás pronto?

No se si pronto, pero seguro volveré- Dijo y luego nos dimos un tierno beso para sellar nuestra promesa.

Car: De acuerdo, ya pedí el boleto de avión, será mejor que salgas ahora para llegar a tiempo.

J: Gracias Carlisle, me voy yendo.

Subió las escaleras y en menos de un minuto ya estaba abajo con una pequeña valija. Se despidió de todos y nos dimos nuestro beso.

: FIN FLASH BACK:

Luego de eso pasó casi una semana sin recibir información de él y cuando por fin llamó todo fue muy extraño

: FLASH BACK:

Ya estaba desesperando, hace casi una semana que mi Jazzy se había ido y aún no me llamaba

RING RING

¡Alice es tu celular contesta!- Me gritó mi hermana desde el piso superior. Salí corriendo a velocidad vampiriza hacia mi cuarto para contestar. Que extraño en la pantalla aparecía que era un número desconocido, pero igual decidí contestar.

-¿Alo?_ Pregunté

-¿Alice?_ Contesto una voz demasiado familiar para mi

-¿Jass? ¿Eres tú? Oh Jass creí que algo malo te había pasado, estaba desesperad y para colmo los idiotas de los Vulturi cambiaban de opinaos cada cinco segundos_ Iba a seguir despotricando a esos vampiros de pacotilla cuando él me cortó

-Ya ya Allie, estoy bien, sólo que no creo que vuelva pronto, las cosas están más complicadas de lo que creí_

-Oh comprendo, pero tu estas bien ¿No? SI quiere puedo fijarme en el futur…

-¡NO! Digo, por favor no lo hagas, temo que eso sólo perjudicaría las cosas; bueno tengo que cortar, nos veremos más adelante adiós Alice.

-Adiós Jass, te quiero

-__________-Él ya había colgado.

-Eso fue muy extraño_ Dijo Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Su llamada fue demasiado breve, y te cortó lo más rápido posible; pareciera cómo si estuviera ocultando algo, algo realmente importante.--¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jass nunca me ocultaría nada! Seguro tenia miedo de que los Vulturi les hicieran algo si se enteraban de la llamada.

- Está bien, como sea, sólo digo que algo extraño esta pasando allá- Terminó Edward mientras se iba por donde vino.

: FIN FLASH BACK:

Estaba tan concentrada en mis recuerdos que no escuché el teléfono sonar, por suerte mi querido hermanito contestó. Simplemente dijo hola y en un segundo ya había cortado

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Emmet. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Cuándo habían llegado todos?

-No lo se simplemente dijeron algo como "_cûrae,__ il e chiudere"_, la verdad no lo entendí- Eh? ¿Que significaba eso? Todo esto era muy extraño, y lo peor de todo es que no podía ver nuestros futuros muy bien que digamos, sólo podía vernos en uno o dos días más adelante pero luego, nada, sólo borrones que aparecen y desaparecen.


End file.
